Emails
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: Who knew emails could change lives? No one.
1. Chapter 1

**All the Camp Rock Characters writing e-mails to each other over the summer.**

**I was bored, okayy?**

* * *

_Yo Nate,_

_HEY, It's Caity! Well what other person would start with Yo? Yeah, so guess what? Mitchie was whining about a certain jerk/love slave the other day. -wink wink-_

_Hehe, I love poking fun of Shane, he's so easy to make fun of. I know Shane's saying something about me so tell him to shut up._

_-Sigh- I miss you. Errr, I mean as a friend. You know, a friendly miss. Haha, that didn't make sense did it?  
_

_Well this was my day:_

_We sat in her bedroom, ALL DAY._

_Mitchie sighed and I rolled my eyes. "Mitch, you've sighed for the 100th time." Mitchie shook her head. "NUH-UH! 107th, I've been counting." I smirked. "You made my point."_

_She frownedl(Like a idiot, I might add...I did add though...Hmm...UGH, read on PLEASE.). "Oh.." She sighed again. "I miss Shaneykins!"_

_Okay pause a moment. SHANEYKINS? HAHAHAHAHA, So stupid. I don't care if Shane's gonna kill me or not, he's such a slave to love._

_I mean, your nickname isn't so bad, NATEY. But Shaneykins? Psh, STUPID!_

_So how's your day going? Still being bothered by Jason? C'mon give him a break, okayy? He's like a little brother...Errm, except he's older than you._

_I gotta go, Mitchie wants to go drool over Shane by going to one of those Connect Three stores. Heck, I might get some Nate hats. ;D. HAHA, I rhymed!_

_Your Crazy, Rantly(Is that a word? xD), Beautiful(Don't deny it) bestestest friend,_

_Caitlyn Jo Gellar._

_PS- Tell Shane that Mitchie has a sheet for her bed with his facJLDDSDfeKttgfdf hynmJWLEK-Tell Shane that Mitchie loves him very much 3._

_PSS- That was Mitchie, she's a meanie. xP_


	2. Chapter 2

**All the Camp Rock Characters writing e-mails to each other over the summer.**

**I was bored, okayy?**

* * *

_Mitchie,_

_Hey! I'm so bored without you here! Nate just got a e-mail from Caitlyn. You just HAD to call me that name in front of her?_

_But I still luffles you. :3 How are you?_

_This was my day:_

_We sat in the bus all day._

_"I miss Mitchie." I sighed. "I miss Ella. " Jason sighed. "I mi-" Nate looked around coughed. "I miss Camp Rock!" He smiled weakly__._

_HAHA, Nate misses Cak;lkfkdlfCamp Rock! Yeah, he misses Camp Rock!_

_That was Nate, hehe. Because he actually misses Caity. He LUFFLES her._

_So, Jason and Ella are dating? I didn't know that! we're about to go to another concert-without you! -sigh-_

_And tell Caity that Nate calls her Caity Baity._

_HAHA, Caity Baity? More stupid than Shaneykins! Not that it is stupid...Haha..._

_So, are you getting a record deal or what?_

_Okay well, Nate wants to write back Caity so I'll chat ya up later, kayy?_

_Your Sexii(Ya know ;D), Great, Manly boyfriend,_

_Shane Adam Gray. :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**All the Camp Rock Characters writing e-mails to each other over the summer.**

**I own nothing and this is Nate's e-mail.**

* * *

_Crazy Caity,_

_Hey! It's Nate! So Mitchie's complaining about Shane, huh?_

_Shane's whining about Mitchie here. Hah, now he's mad and saying "Now loud mouth Caitlyn gonna tell Mitchie and blah blah blah blah!"_

_And guess what? Shane WAS saying something about you, you're like, amazing ya know? Not like, amazingly beautiful or anything, ha...Err..._

_So, I miss you too. And that didn't make sense but I know what ya meant. But I really do miss you, -sigh-_

_Haha, Shaneykins? HAH! I gotta destroy him by using this. Hey, Natey is NOT so bad. _

_But Caity Baity is so adorable!_

_Haha, this was my day:_

_"Shane, I'm mad at you!" Jason yelled, throwing a pillow at Shane. "Dude, you messed up my hair! Besides, what I do to you?" I snickered. "BIRDHOUSE!" Jason screamed. Shane gasped. "Oh crap, I'm sorry." Jason sighed. "I'm sorry bro, I forgive you." They hugged._

_God, Shane's such a charmer...That sounded disgusting._

_So, Jason's dating Ella. SURPRISE!_

_The most dumbest people in the world like each other._

_Aw, no more making fun of Jasey okay? Gosh, you make me a better person. Well not better, less bitter._

**_Haha, Nate likes you!_**

_SHANNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_

_GODDD!_

_Anyway, Shane's desperate to get his ass kicked so I'll write ya later._

_Your curly-headed, manly, awesome(Too true), sexxi(SO TRUE, Haha), all mighty bestestest friend,_

_Nate Jerry Black.("The sexiest man to walk this earth..." -cough-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**All the Camp Rock Characters writing e-mails to each other over the summer.**

**I own nothing and I forgot to tell y'all, I'm updating this everyday, no matter what.**

* * *

_Shaneykins,_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

_It's Mitchie!_

_Hehe, I'm watching Caity react to what you wrote in Natey's e-mail._

_She's like "OMJ, OMJ, OMJ, OMJ, OMJ, OMJ." And I went "OMJ? What's that?" and she was like "Oh my Jason. It's a long story." and I nodded._

_Aren't I a good story-teller?_

_Aw, I luffles you too._

_Haha, did you read Nate's e-mail?  
_

_It said:  
"**Nate Jerry Black. ("Sexiest man to walk the earth.." -cough-)"**_

_Haha, he's soooo rightttt, I mean, look at that sexy mop of curls. ;D_

_Heh, I'm kidding._

_You know your hair is the greatest!_

_Anywooo, I got a bedsheet with your face on it, it's so adorable!_

_Haha, I sound like a stalker...which I'm not...Errrrr......_

_So, Caity's talking about kicking your ass..she probably will._

_Hun, you may have the greatest hair eva, but Caity can totally kick your ass._

_Anyway, Caity's gonna teach me how to skate so, wish me luck!_

_Your sexy, beautiful, wonderful, all mighty girlfriend,_

_Michelle Charlotte Torres._


	5. Chapter 5

**All the Camp Rock Characters writing e-mails to each other over the summer.**

**I own nothing and I forgot to tell y'all, I'm updating this everyday, no matter what.**

* * *

_Natey Batey,_

_IT'S MEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ....Ya know, Caitlyn Jo Gellar._

_Haha, dude you are so not the sexiest man on earth._

_Shane is, of course._

_Oh-Em-Gee I know your freaking out and I'm kiddin'._

_You are SO sexy. Ha...Uh..._

_That was kinda weird to type. Hm._

_But ya know you're like my brother, I don't like you like that._

_Tell Shane Mitchie loves him!_

_Ella talked and hung out with me the other day. She said that her and Jason are taking it slowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww._

_Haha, I'm hyper._

_I had 2 pounds of sugar and 3 redbulls, THEY TASTE LIKE LASERRRRSSSSS!_

_Haha, Mitchie fell on her asss while riding a skateboard._

_That was so funny._

_Crap, did you give me the tickets for your new concert? You said that at that one, you're gonna announce your undying love for some girl._

_She's lucky!_

_Anywhhooooooooo, I'm bored and Mitchie thinks she can steal my redbull so I gotta go._

_Your Kewlly(NEW WORD!), Smartiful, Rantly, Hyperly awesome friend-like sis, _

_CAITY BAITY._


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot! I love Jasey in this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dear my lovely Mitchie,_

_How are you, my darling?_

_I am wonderful._

_I love you, Mitchie._

_With all of my heart._

_Nate and Caitlyn aren't talking to each other anymore._

_Nate announced at a concert that he loved Caitlyn but Caitlyn was with her boyfriend and he broke up with her and Caitlyn's so fricking mad at Nate._

_Drama.._

**_OHHHH! HI MITCHIE! HOW ARE YOU? I'm great, thanks for asking._**

_JASON!_

**_Temper, Temper Shane._**

_Jason, I swear to godd..._

**_-Gasp- Mitchie, you saw that! He swore at godd._**

_Jason, SHE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!_

**_Whatever Shane. You're just jealous._**

_...Of what?_

**_Um..Err...My awesomenessly good look._**

_Psh, Everyone knows that I'm the sexy one._

**_Whatever..._**

_Okay..I'm gonna send this noww..._

**_OKAY! BYEE MITCHIE._**

_Your Angry, sexy, bipolar, manly, hottie boyfriend._

_Shane Adam Gray. ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot! I love Jella in this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dear Ella,_

_OMJ,_

_It's Jason!_

_Haha, how are you?_

_My life's like an episode of The Hills._

_...Wait, What's The Hills?_

_Hmm. I'll ask Nate after I write this._

_Which reminds me, Naitlyn's not going so well._

_Well, Nate expressed his love for Caitlyn at that concert -like you convinced him to do, mgiht I add._

_But Caitlyn's boyfirend of FIVE years showed up therw ith her and he dumped her, thinking that Nate and her were having an affair._

_Now, Caitlyn won't talk to him. _

_Smitchie's not going too smoothly either._

_Shane's drifting apart from Mitchie because he wants to propose but he has a fear of rejection._

_And, most importantly, no one will make a birdhoue for me._

_So, you need to fix Naitlyn._

_Haha, do you know what Mitchie called us?_

_Jella._

_It's so simple._

_Well, I'm gonna bother Shane about a birdhouse._

_He thinks he'll get away with not making me a birdhouse?_

_I'm not an airhead, I'm clever._

_God, now I want an airhead._

_I'll see you later, considering I'm taking you out to dinner tonight._

_Your awesome boyfriend,_

_Jason Briggs.(That's the name of some American Pie actor, did you know that?)_


	8. Chapter 8

Bored. Friday night.

Yeah, I'm a geek but my town has only a Skateland and a movie theater...I don't have money for either.

Anyway,

It's another short e-mail. Since I always do short ones, Nate and Caitlyn's will be long...If Caitlyn can forgive Nate.

* * *

_Dear Shane,_

_I love you too babe._

_Aww, so Naitlyn is a no go?_

_Darn._

_Ohmygosh, did I just write darn?_

_...._

_So, babe, why are you so distant lately? _

_You know what? _

_I'll ask you at dinner later tonight._

_Okay?_

_Jason's girlfriend Ella is a nice girl._

_She's like Jason too._

**_Tell Nate he's an asshole._**

_Caitlyn..._

**_What? He is!_**

_Yes but you don't say itt.._

**_Oh...Oh welll!_**

_Your girlfriend,_

_Mitchie Torres._


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_Dear Ms. Pain in the ass,_

_It's Nate._

_Yes, you're probably going to delete this before you even read it but I don't care._

_Caitlyn, I'm sorry butt..._

_I love you._

_I love the waysometimes you can feel ice cold then can be burning up**(A/N:I'm such a dork for that one. Sorry, sorry.).**_

_I love your cinnamon scent. It gives off a sassy but sweet smell and I love that about you._

_I love your curly hair. You say it's stupid and embarassing but I love it._

_I love your attitude. towards Shane, Tess or anybody...I love it._

_I mostly love your eyes. They're so full of wonder._

_God, Caitlyn, I. Love. You!_

_I don't care what anybody else has to say about it, babe._

_I don't care if you don't love me back._

_I just want you to be happy._

_Caitlyn, babe, Please forgive me._

_Please?  
I'm sorry!_

**_It's true, he is sorry._**

_Shane, why is it that I don't write in your e-mails but you seem to think that writing in mine is perfectly normal?_

**_...I dunnooo..._**

_-head meets desk here- Shane, go and pick out a wedding ring for Mitchie or something...Dammit._

**_What did you just say?_**

_Um....heh..._

**_NATEEEE!_**

_SHANE, NOOOOOOOOOODWEWEQWQADJHASL;DJKHWZY 'IRIDFHLJKSNDH;JKLHER;JKHERJFDFERjfklejrklejl;skdjkrjwkljdlk_

_Sincerely,_

_Nate Black._

_PS-I think I broke my arm but don't worry._

_PSS- I love you._


	10. Chapter 10

**_I know that some are mad at me for not posting Shane's e-mail but some were requesting Caitly so...._**

****

_Dear Nate,_

_Well, it's official...That you're such a big sap._

_I mean, GOD NATE!_

_LMAO, I love you too._

_I guess I was just mad at myself because I've loved you all along and I had finally moved on to Jake and when you said those three words, feels came rushing back._

_Nate,_

_I love your smile. It shines as bright as the sun and welll, I love it._

_I love your curls. I know sometimes you wish your hair was like Shane's but don't EVER go changing._

_I love your laugh. I mean, who doesn't but I love it so much, I could practically fall asleep only hearing it._

_I love your eyes. They're like a dark chocolate and I can see any emotion through them and there's always a twinkle in your eyes._

_I love your personality. It adores me that you can't tolerate Jason that much, that you're so serious at times when I could fall apart with laughter, and that you're so sweet without trying._

_Most of all, I love your voice. I love it so much. I can go to sleep at night, replaying everything you said to me that day._

_Nate, I love you._

_God, I forgive you._

_Now it just seems awwkward, you know?_

_We both just expressed my love for one another and I don't even know what we are._

_Like, boyfirend and girlfriend wise._

_I mean, if you don't wanna go out, it's um, okay...I guess._

**_Caitlyn, why wouldn't he go out with you?_**

_Mitchie?_

**_Guess again. :P_**

_Ella..._

**_Psh, NO!_**

_Peggy._

**_Maybe....NOT._**

_TESS!_

**_Yeah._**

_Oh. Besides, he wouldn't go out with someone like me. I'm just plain and boring, he's awesome and hawt._

_**Caitlyn, you're pretty. Why do you put yourself down like that?**_

_I'm not! I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't be surprised if he went out with a supermodel._

**_-sigh- Caitlyn, trust me, you're beautiful._**

_Sureee..._

_Well, Nate, hopefully, you read this._

_Your friend?(I don't know.),_

_Caitlyn Gellar._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, you reviewers are so awesome,

I'm gonna just update everyday.

YAY!!

I knoww rightt? I'm awesomely kewl.

This chapter is a bit dramatic.

* * *

_Dear Mitchie(A.K.A My fiance)**[A/N:EEEEEPPPPP! Yeah, Shane finalled proposed.]**_

_How's it going, bride-to-be?_

_Haha, I love that word._

_God, I feel like I'm on top of the world(which would be weird considering I'm in Europe right now. Eeh, I'm bad at geography.) _

_Anyway, NAITLYN'S a go!_

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

**_Shane, why are you so excited??_**

_Huh, oh because you and Caity are together._

**_No we're not.[A/N:Uh-OH!]_**

_What?! What do you mean?_

**_I decided to get over her._**

_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_**Yeah, I'm dating Miley Cyrus...**_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**_Shane...._**

_Nate.....Caity will hate you!_

**_She already does. That's why I didn't read her e-mail, I deleted it._**

_Nate, you fucking idiot!_

**_Whatever, I'm done._**

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

_Ugh, my happiness is totally destroyed._

_I hope Caity isn't doing too bad._

_Anyway, I'm gonna have to make Jason break it to Caity._

_After this, I'll make Jason write to her._

_Sorry my letter is now depressing._

_I love you Mitch._

_Your fiance(I just love this word),_

_Shane Adam Grey._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

_Dear Caity,_

_It's Jason._

_Um, this might be hard to accept but Nate...He, um..._

**_Jase, you're making it sound like he's dying or soemthing._**

_I'm sorry! God, Shane..._

**_Don't 'god' me, Jase! Just tell her!_**

_Why don't you?!_

**_Because I'm awesomer._**

_Kidding, right?_

**_Caity, Nate deleted your letter without reading it and he's dating Miley Cyrus!_**

_Sensitive, Shane..._

**_What, She need to know!_**

_Why?_

**_Because if she tries to hug him and he's like "What are you doing?" That'll be a living hell._**

_You're so nice Shane._

**_I know, right?!_**

_I was kidding._

**_Oh..._**

_So...._

_Your friend**(s),**_

_Jason Kevin Harrison._

**_Shane Adam Grey._**


	13. Chapter 13

I am sick with the flu.

Ugh, it sucks.

That's why i haven't been updating.

Alright but I'll update now.

* * *

_Dear Jason(and Shane),_

_......_

_Thanks for the heads up._

_I already knew though._

_Oh by the way if Miley's in the hospital with a broken neck, that was me._

_Haha, I'm kidding._

_But Nate better not talk to me anymore._

_He wanted me to be his girlfriend and in the progess, he broke me and my boyfriend up._

_Then when he tells me he loves me, I say it back and he gets a new girlfriend._

_It's all about him, isn't it?_

_God, is it wrong to love a self-centered guy?_

**_I don't think so..._**

_Because you're dating one._

**_So?_**

_Mitch, SHUT. UP._

**_Sorry._**

_No, I am. Nate's just pissing me off._

**_He does it daily, what's the diff this time?_**

_He's dating Miley._

**_ASSHOLE!_**

_Mitchie..._

**_What? He is!_**

_Yes but you don't say it._

**_Oh...Oh well!_**

_Deja Vu.... Hm, oh well!_

_Anyway, Shane, tell Nate that two can play that game._

_I've got a date with Nick Jonas._

**_OH NO! Caity, don't!_**

_Kidding, no it's with Taylor Lautner._

**_Oh, he's hawt._**

_Yeah, I know right?_

_Your pissed off friend,_

_Caitlyn Gellar(soon to be Caitlyn Lautner xDD Kidding.) _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

_Dear Jason,_

_Hi babe!_

_It's Ella!_

_Hehe, I can't believe we're dating._

_But somehow, I can..._

_Okay, Okay._

_I still can't believe Shane and Mitchie are engaged**.**_

_Jasey, when can we marry?_

_I really want to marry._

_It'd be so cute!_

_We'd have doves set off when we put on each other's rings._

_Yes, Jasey I know much you love birds._

_-sigh-_

_Caitlyn and Nate are getting on my nerves._

_Especially Miley._

_Ugh._

_She called me a airheard and Nate just shrugged and said "Well, it's the truth." If Caitlyn was dating him, He'd never say that._

_But Caitlyn's date tonight is SEXII. Caitlyn showed me a picture of him._

_He was in your favorite movie, Sharkboy and Lavagirl!_

_Taylor...Lautner I think._

_Gawd, so hawt._

_Not as hawt as you hun!_

_Hahahaha...ha..._

_Your girlfriend,_

_Ella Johnson._

_PS. Hun, it's Jason Biggs, not Jason Briggs._


	15. Chapter 15

Hey...

Updating.

Review.

* * *

_Dear the oh-so-familiar singer, Mitchie Torres,_

_Why the hell do people put dear?_

_Like, GAY! With a capital GAY!_

_Anyways, so double date tonight? With you and Shane and me and Taylor?_

_It'd be great, ya know? So what's up with Smitchie -wink, wink-_

_I heard from HotTunes that Smitchie's going serious._

_Like, sex serious? Or jewelry serious?_

_Or talking about feelings serious? Ahh, it's none of my business._

_Or is it?_

_So your new album, Don't Forget, is gonna be big._

_I love Two Worlds Collide!_

_And Trainwreck._

_Oh yeah and Ella needs you to get paint from Home Depot so she can paint Jason's birdhouse._

_Hey, wanna have a girl's day tomorrow?_

_It'd be awesome!_

_Yeah, I'd take you to your favroite breakfast diner(IHOP), Then to Friendly's,_

_Then to Mary's Spa._

_Sound great?_

_I'll pick you up tomorrow._

_Your bestestest friend(Who can totally pull off tide-dye shirt.),_

_Caitlyn Gellar._


	16. Chapter 16

_Bored._

_You guys should read my new story, Two Different Worlds Collide!_

_Thanks for all the reviews. Really didn't believe this was good._

_I'm thinking of a similiar installment, "Passing Notes." Ya know, passing notes during class?_

_It'd be, IDK, good? You guys tell me._

* * *

_Hey Cait,_

_Thanks for telling me about Ella._

_I think after our girls day, I'll pick up some paint._

_Some green and some red. Jason's fave colors._

_Sure, we'll go on the date._

_It'd be great!_

_Hey, um...Cait?_

_Um...Are you like happy? Like relationship wise? Like you're not over Nate._

_I'm not saying that you aren't. I'm wondering if you're not. I'm scared for you._

_Nate's life's going horrible. Miley used him. And he has no girlfirned -hint, hint- But you and Taylor..._

_So I hear your car horn beep over your own songs palying in the radio so I better go._

_Cait, don't lie to yourself._

Love,

Mitchie Torres.


	17. Chapter 17

You guys are so cool but I'm getting tired of just writing Emails so I've decided to end the Emails thing. Not the sotry by the chapter designs.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

'**_It's not your fault, so please stop your crying now. It's not your fault so please stop your crying no-!" _**

Caitlyn got up from her computer and pounced on her couch, grabbing her phone in the process. "Yo, Caitlyn here."

"Caitlyn?" Her eyes widened and Mitchie, who was walking out of Caitlyn's kitchen, froze mid-eating and watched Caitlyn's horrifed face.

"It's Nate." Caitlyn mouthed to Mitchie and Mitchie's jaw was grazing the floor. "...Caitlyn, I miss you."

Caitlyn sighed. "Nate, I don't miss you."

"Why not?" Caitlyn winced. "Because you're just not worth it." On the other end of the line came a dial tone and Caitlyn sighed, throwing her phone next to her on the couch.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong with you?" Mitchie exclaimed, shaking her head at her best friend on the couch. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him?!" Caitlyn yelled, glaring at Mitchie.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he's in love with you! You won't know, you like that stupid Sharkboy actor!" Caitlyn gasped and got up from her spot on the couch.

"I love Taylor, Nate broke my heart. How can I forgive him?!" Mitchie rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket. "Until you figure it out, maybe we shouldn't be friends."

Caitlyn glared at Mitchie with her hair messy, nostrils glaring and her face red.

"Maybe we won't ever because I love _TAYLOR, NOT NATE_!" Caitlyn pushed Mitchie out of her house and slammed the door in her face.

"_FINE THEN_!' Mitchie screamed from the other side of the door and kicked it. When Mitchie's car pulled away from Caitlyn's house, Caitlyn let out a high-pitched scream. She panted, angry at Nate.

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT_!" She threw her book at his photo in her living room. "_IT'S. ALL. YOUR. FAULTTT_!" She screamed, throwing more of her stuff at his photo. She ran her fingers through her hair and put her hands on her hips.

"All his fault.." She mumbled, running up her stairs anddeciding to take a cold bath.

--

"I can't believe her!' Mitchie yelled to Shane, pacing back and forth as they sat in their bedroom. Shane frowned.

"You just told her to forgive a guy that broke her heart not once but twice or you guys aren't friends and _she's _the bad guy?" Mitchie stopped pacing and her eyes softened.

"Yeah." She murmured, lookng down.

"Hun, you just made her pick something that she needs to choose by herself, that's not fair to her." Shane pulled the angry brunette into his lap. "I guess so but she's so clueless."

He sighed. "How about you apologize and then you two sit down and you calmly tell her that theybelong together?" Mitchie smiled and stood up and turned around. "Thanks, babe. You're the greatest fiance ever."

She softly pecked him on the lips and Shane watched her leave the bedroom, grabbing her car keys in the process.

"I am the awesomest and sexiest fiance to ever live." He said to himself, running his fingers through his fluffy hair.

He watched her leave and he ran down to the kitchen, looking around it. "I can't cook."

He bit his bottom lip in frustration then his face lit up in inspiration. "I KNOW! I'll just go over Cait's house and say that I'm helping them work out their problems but really I'm just gonna eat."

He smirked at his cleverness and ran out the door, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Food, here I come." He started up his car and eased slowly out of the garage and toward Caitlyn's house.

--

"So, I'm sorry. It was unfair to put that pressure on you because well, I know that Nate broke your heart andI'm just under a lot of str-" Caitlyn stared at her friend while she rambled.

"Mitchie, I forgive you." Mitchie stopped mid-ramble and smiled at Caitlyn. "Oh my gosh, thanks a lot."

"Mitchie, it's just..My dad left my mom when I was 10 and then he said that he loved me but then, he just never talked to me or visited me and guess what? He got another wife. With a daughter who's the same age."

"And?" Mitchie frowned. "He sent me a card yesterday." Caitlyn threw the card at her friend.

Mitchie opened it up and read it out loud.

**_Hey kiddo, happy 20th birthday today. I hope you got on August 7th, your birthday._**

**_Isn't about time you got a job? Just kidding._**

**_Love,_**

**_Charles._**

"Wasn't your birthday six months ago, not today?" Caitlyn's eyes got glossy and she nodded. "And you've been my best friend for what? Three years now? And you knew but he didn't. Not even his own daughter's brithday."

Mitchie hugged Caitlyn as Caitlyn's eyes produced more and more tears. "This is like Nate's situation, isn't it?" Caitlyn nodded, sobbing.

"Hi guys! Guess who I brought along!" Shane walked into the house followed by Nate.

"Nate."

"Caitlyn."

Shane bit his lip. "I'm stupid."

"No duh."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the review, I thought that it was gonna be bad but I'm wrong.

Alot more of Shane's stupid moments in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"No duh."

Shane looked at Mitchie and gasped. "So now I'm stupid?" Mitchie tore her eyes away from the awkward couple and looked at her fiance.

She rolled her eyes. "You said it yourself, hun." Shane opened his mouth to say something but Mitchie stared at him, annoyed.

He froze and closed his mouth, deciding that it was best of him to be quiet.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

"Dun, dun, dun, DAHHHH."

"SHANE! Shut up." Shane closed his mouth and looked at Caitlyn. "Sorry."

Caitlyn shook her head and turned back to Nate. "So, what's your reason?"

"I-I miss you." He looked down, scared of the results. "Oh? After you just assumed that I didn't love you and then you left me alone, now you miss me?" He nodded.

"You broke my heart, you know that?"

"Yes."

"And Caitlyn stares at him angrily while Nate looks down with shame on his face. Caitlyn moves in for the ki-"

"SHANE! I said shut up." Mitchie glared at him. "Go home or something."

Shane left the room, his goal to go eat. Caitlyn looked down, tears coming to her eyes.

"Nate, I can't forgive you. I can't pretend everything's okay between us."

"You can't, I know that. But if we try again, it will be alright." Nate was practically on his knees, begging.

"No, it won't. I'm sorry Nate." Caitlyn wipes her tears away.

"Please Cait, I-I love you! Come on, just please try." Nate's cheeks were covered with wet tears(A.N: Welll, aren't tearss alwayss wett? I'm stupid.) and more were coming down.

"Nate, no." Mitchie closed her eyes as Caitlyn said that.

"Caitlyn, don't do this to him." Nate nodded.

"It's too late for you and your white horse to come around." She bit her bottom lip and ran up her stairs, tears stinging her eyes.

Nate groaned, closing his eyes.

"Mitchie, I didn't mean for this to happen. I love her, I love her with all of my heart." As he finished his statement, tears were pouring down his red cheeks. "Nate, her father left her, saying that he loved her. Did he ever visit her and or even talk to her? No. He doesn't even know her own birthday."

Nate sighed.

"What should I do?" Mitchie shrugged, her straight hair swaying. "Move on?"

He laughed bitterly. "I can't move on."

"Then give her time to think." Nate sighed.

"Okay."

"Mitchie, where's the mayo?" Mitchie sighed.

"In the fridge?"

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem." Shane shut the fridge and came out of the kitchen.

"Anyone want a sandwhich?" Nate and Mitchie glared at him.

"I'm taking it as a no."


	19. Chapter 19

A bit of Shaitlyn. I don't know why but Shaitlyn's my fave right now.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV.

Why do I get the insanely hot but jerky boys? Is it Karma?

Seriously.

I sobbed into my pillow once more and I heard my bedroom door open.

I figured it was Mitchie. "Go away." My voice cracked and I cursed myself for giving it away.

The person didn't say anything and they just stepped closer to me.

"Just go away!" I shrieked in an incredibly high voice.

The mysterious(Yes, I'm dramatic) person sat on my bed and stroked my hair as I sobbed more and more.

Really, I couldn't be mad at them. "T-thanks." I murmured, wiping my tears and looking up.

"Hi." Shane mumbled, avoiding my eyes. Wow.

My best friend's fiance comes to comfort me?

Where am I? "Shane?" I whispered, biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah?" He looked at me with soft eyes and I smiled.

"Thanks for comforting me. I mean, I know we don't get along but it's extremely nice that you did this when no one else would."

Shane chuckled at the "don't get along" part and I kind of did too.

"Caitlyn, you helped me get over my fear when everyone else called me a wimp...Well, you did too but that's besides the point."

He paused, thinking and I laughed at him.

"What I'm saying is that I consider you a great and pretty friend. And since I'm your friend, I'm gonna be here to comfort you." I smiled at the prety part.

"Shane, I'm definitely not pretty." Shane frowned and roleld his eyes. "Caitlyn, you are."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I'm not even 'adorable.'" Shane shook his head.

"Caitlyn, you and Mitchie are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

I remained quiet and he hugged me.

I sighed, feeling safe in his arms.

...

WAIT.

Do I like Shane?


	20. Chapter 20

Haha, you guys thought I'd really make Shaitlyn?

But I scared ya, didn't I?

Hehe, I hope I can finish this story by early summer.

Yeah, um, there's gonna be a whole problem with a certain Jacob Black actor. -hint, hint.-

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own anything.

* * *

Shane's POV.

I smiled as she sighed in my arms then she did something really unexpected.

She pulled out of my grip and looked at me with a scared expression. "Shane, I-I gotta go." She ran out of her bedroom and she left me there, with a confused expression on my face.

What happened? Did I do something to her? It was just a friendly hug.

Wasn't it?

I heard some talking downstairs then a loud "NATE, GO AWAY!" and glass breaking. I jumped up off her bed and ran down the stairs to see Mitchie cleaning up glass and Naitlyn...

MAKING OUT?

I gasped. "What the hell?" They pulled apart and Nate grinned. "We're back together!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Could've figured that out." Caitlyn laughed and pecked Nate on the cheek.

I smiled and bent down, helping Mitchie clean.

Mitchie smiled and then glaring playfully up at Caitlyn and Nate.

"Thanks, they were too busy talking it out and well, making out."

I looked up at the couple and they looked so happy.

Mitchie was concertrating on a piece of glass and I watched her make a confused face and I smiled.

Michelle Charlotte Gray.

Mrs. Shane Gray.

Mitchie, Shane Gray's wife.

I love it. I smiled to myself while cleaning up the last of the glass and Mitchie looked at me. "Why are you smiling?" I grinned. "No reason." She nodded slowfully and turned away from me. "Needs a shrink." She mumbled softly and then got up with the last of the glass.

I got up, stretching. I opened the front door, determnied to see if Jason was coming over. I watched a silver volvo(A/N: LOL. This is sooo ironic.)pull into the driveway and a guy got out.

I gasped.

TAYLOR LAUTNER!

I glanced at the couple and glared at Caitlyn.

"TAYLOR'S HERE!" I whispered/yelled. She gasped and bit her lip.

What the hell are we gonna do?

Stupid Nate.


	21. Chapter 21

.

* * *

Mitchie's POV.

"Shane, you grab Nate and run out." I ordered everyone. It's fun, really.

Caitlyn looked scared. "But I can't lie to him."

I frowned. "He'll be so heartbroken though." She started to run up the stairs.

"Just tell him I'm sick and can't talk and such." Nate grinned and winked at Shane. "I'll come with."

Shane held back a laugh and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. I gagged.

Nate ran up the stairs eagerly and both of us looked at Shane. "What'd you do to Nate?" Shane sheepishly grinned.

"I didn't do anything. He's just a pervert all by himself." I raised an eyebrow as Caitlyn ran up the stairs. Shane left for the kitchen.

"Hey, Cait! It's Taylor? Just wanted to hang out." he knocked on the door and I suddenly felt guilty.

He's such a nice guy.

I opened the door, putting on my biggest smile. "Hey there, taylor." His bright smile mad eme more guilty. "Caitlyn's sick and she can't be around anyone." Taylor stared at me with suspicious eyes. "Why are you here? And why is Nate here?"

Oh god. "Well, Nate promised me he'd hang out with me today and then Caitlyn called me up and said she needed me to clean while she stayed in bed and Nate agreed to help." Taylor nodded, smiling.

"Well, why don't I just go visit her?" He walked in past me and I ran in front of him, on the first step of the stiars. "No, you can't! She's got.. chicken pox!"

"Oh, I don't mind."

"Taylor, you can't. She doesn't want anybody to see her right now."

He stared at me and then tried to get by me. I stopped him again.

Tenth step. "Mitchie, please. I just wanna see her. I love her, come on." I winced.

Why am I doing this? "Taylor, no."

"Mitchie, come on." He pushed past me and ran up the stairs. I screamed and came up past him, stopping in front of her door.

"Taylor, she's sick." Moans came from the door and Taylor frowned. He pulled me gently agway from the door and opened it.

I winced at his door. Inside was Caitlyn with his top ooff, moaning as Nate kissing her neck passinately. Taylor gasped, tears pricknig his eyes.

"Taylor.." Caitlyn whispered, getting up. Taylor shookh si ehad.

"I can't believe it. All this time, I-I thought you loved me! But you were after the rockstar." I shook my head in silence and Caitlyn sighed.

"I didn't mean t-" he shook his head. "Save it for the next guy you date for the rebound." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Yeah, she was sick all right." He walked past me, dropping the card in his hands. I picked it up, reading it.

"Caitlyn, I love you with all my heart. I hope one day we will marry. Just hoping for the future. xoxo Taylor." Caitlyn sighed, shaking her head. "I feel so bad." I glared at her before shaking my head. "You should." She frowned. "You said I shouldn't tell him." I scoffed.

"I didn't tell you that you should go with Taylor and lead him on like that. Just to get Mr. "Every girl likes me" over here." Nate scoffed. "Whatever, Mitchie. She just thought she liked him which she didn't." I nodded getting angry.

"Yes, becuase's she the victim here. Taylor's the one who just got to sit in the front row seats and watch his girlfriend moan as another guy kissed her. You know what? I'll come back when you're not such a bitch." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "If you left when you're not such a bitch, you'd be back in a month!" I glared at her.

"That didn't make sense!"

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
